A Different Ending!
by Evil Gregor the Overlander
Summary: A different ending, violence included, one-shot. May continue!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the TUC.**

**XO **" Well, this is my first ever one-shot, sad."

* * *

Gregor noticed something terrible was going to happen, " No!!! Ares get out!" ( I changed the words a bit.)

The Bane reared up on his hind legs towering over them, then with all his might spun Ares around.

Gregor was torn off Ares immediately barely surviving the 40 ft. fall.

Gregor noticed Ares, off to the side bleeding no, but unconscious.

With heavy anger in his veins, Gregor charged at the Bane, tearing of pieces of flesh from the monster's body.

The rat howled, raised his claws and threw the boy 20 ft. away.

Gregor threw his legendary sword at the monster, piercing Bane's heart.

Gregor knew he wasn't long for the world himself too.

So he waited, waited for his death to cover over him.

Ares panted flew close to Gregor and said, " Gregor, please don't go! I cannot bear to see another bond of mine's die!"

" I.... have.... to.... go.... I.... guess.... Ripred's.... wrong.... Ares.... please.... don't.... get.... hurt." With a wheeze between each breath.

There was a flash of gold and Gregor turned his head a line of blood going down to his chin.

Luxa was next to Gregor immediately crying.

Gregor's vision dimmed then he said unbelievably calm, " Luxa.... please.... don't ....pull....your ....hair.... over....me."

Luxa replied sobbing, " I love you Gregor!" And burst into panic attack.

She looked around as if searching for something, then ran, fast grabbing a big silk first aid pack bandaging Gregor's wound.

But it was no use, Luxa cried, " Gregor, I will return your family to their home, but then I must die, I couldn't live without you."

Gregor understood, but said, " I..... wish..... you..... would..... no-"

And before Gregor could finish, Gregor died in the hands of his beloved.

Luxa was crying very hard as if taking what has just happened, " NO!" She screamed.

Then, Luxa leaned down kissed Gregor and wished she along side him.

Nike came carrying Howard to the scene, " We must return cousi-" He was cut of immediately when he noticed the motionless bodies.

Howard rushed over literally having to pry Gregor away from Luxa's hand.

Howard carried Gregor and rested him on Nike's back and flew off.....

* * *

Luxa read the stone of where her love has been buried.

_**Here lies Gregor the warrior,**_

_**died in the battle against the Bane,**_

_**we shall dearly keep him in our vain.**_

_**The spirit of the him lies within....

* * *

**_

Luxa placed flowers at the tomb's foot, then Luxa following Gregor's directions led Gregor's family home.

Gregor's mother kept arguing, " Where is my son?!" Luxa than revealed the secret to her.

" Dea-" She was cut off because she started crying, " WHAT?! YOU TAKE ME TO SEE MY SON NOW!"

Luxa sobbed and flew away without another word, she hoped they didn't know the way back.

Luxa went back to her room, staring at the picture and sobbing.

Aurora purred, " Luxa I'm very sorry about what that happened to Gregor," apparently already knowing the relationship between them.

Luxa made Aurora take her to Ares's cave, to meet up with Ares.

Ares was just as sad, although he had prepared to never bond to anyone ever again, the sight of Gregor's motionless body kept revisiting him.

Finally, he couldn't stand it any more, he flew out the cave, but bumped into Aurora.

" Oh! I'm sorry!" Aurora apologized quickly.

Ares didn't respond...

* * *

Luxa groaned it has been 3 days since she had ever revisited Gregor's tomb, but she thought it wasn't worth it that the fact she'll be crying right after.

Luxa went to the Cutter's lair, filled with millions perhaps billions of cutters, scattering.

Luxa pulled out her sword and launched a surprise attack, Ripred was there as well.

Noticing Ripred, Lapblood, Ares, and Swirltongue, ( Ripred's mate, another strong rager. ) she backed of a little.

Aurora gave a jerk backwards that flung the queen of her back, she immediately dived barely catching her.

" I'm terribly sorry!" Aurora cried, over the noise.

Luxa didn't respond, she just held her sheathed sword in her hands slashing away.

Then, a flash of silver streaked past Aurora like lightning, immediately, cutters began to fall lifelessly to the ground.

Luxa was concentrating on that so much that she didn't noticed the wave of 200 cutters coming at her.

She fought very furiously and viciously, but was soon overwhelmed.

She spoke gently, " I'm coming Gregor," and with that Luxa slipped away.

Luxa noticed a bright beam of light, down a bright lightened chamber, she noticed Gregor nervously looking around, his eye darting in different directions.

Luxa burst into Gregor's arm, he was jolted that she was here, then literally fell to the ground.

Luxa noticed Ares, his wings wrapped around Gregor making a rare, " huh, huh, huh." laughter.

" Ares?" Gregor cried shocked.

" Yes, it is I," Ares replied.

" How?" Was Gregor's first question, Luxa explained the fight against the cutters, and the wave.

Gregor sighed in relief knowing they didn't kill themselves purposely because of Gregor.

Then the 3 walked on for eternity.

* * *

**XO~ **" So, how was it? R&R if you want, but NO FLAMES!"

**XO~ **" Super long for me, I will write if 6 people reviews saying to continue."

**XO~** " 1,200 words at least!"

Thanks!


End file.
